Les Lois du Shérif
by Celikwi
Summary: TRAD Loi du shérif numéro 8 : la garniture des pizzas n'est pas une raison d'entamer un combat de loups. Loi du shérif numéro 21 : La superglue n'est pas un moyen acceptable de faire taire Stiles. Loi du shérif numéro 18 : Si vous volez de la nourriture dans l'assiette du shérif, ne vous plaignez pas s'il vous poignarde avec une fourchette.
1. Au commencement

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Mot de l'auteur : Okay les gens, ceci est ma première fanfiction alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi. J'adore Teen Wolf, c'est comme une addiction pour moi.C'est un Sterek mais c'est plus du point de vue du Shérif. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous savez que le Shérif mérite votre attention. Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

Mot de la traductrice : cette fic a été écrite en 2012, la série en était alors à la 2e saison. Les faits évoqués dans cette fic ne sont donc pas à jour ! Derek est donc l'alpha et ses betas sont Scott, Jackson et Danny, Lydia est humaine. De plus, les prénoms du Shérif, de la mère de Stiles et des parents d'Allison sont totalement différents de la série (ne parlons pas de celui de Stiles qui n'est même pas évoqué ici). Je trouvais l'idée de la fic sympa alors je me suis dit que je devais vous la faire découvrir. En espérant que cela vous plaise !

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf. Si c'était le cas, tout le monde se promènerait en sous-vêtements._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédais le premier, Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et, si je possédais la 2e, le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapite 1 – Au commencement**

De tout temps, les règles ont été créées et mises en application afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos. Les 'lois du Shérif' ont, elles, été créées parce qu'avoir plus de 2 adolescents dans la maison des Stilinski pouvait facilement tourner au désastre.

 _Loi du Shérif numéro 1 : Ne pas effrayer l'homme au pistolet_

Il venait de faire les 3x8 et était ravi que sa journée se termine. Il avait passé ces heures à gérer des ivrognes envahissants et une dame, obsédée des chats, persuadée que des aliens mangeaient ses bébés un par un. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment rentrer chez lui, manger un peu et se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

A la place, il s'était retrouvé face à une maison bien éclairée d'où s'échappait une musique tonitruante et devant laquelle était garé un grand nombre de véhicules. Est-ce que Stiles organisait une fête dans la maison ? Il s'avéra que Stiles n'était pas en train de boire avec un tas de camarades de son âge. Il était néanmoins debout derrière le canapé, applaudissant et ricanant contre les trois hommes au milieu de la salle de séjour.

Le shérif s'arrêta, gelé par le choc, en voyant Scott et Jackson fermement tenus à la nuque par un Derek Hale rieur. Il regarda son fils s'élancer de derrière le canapé pour atterrir sur le dos de l'ex-fugitif les projettant tous les quatre au sol.

Stiles poussa un cri victorieux : "J'ai gagné !"

Le shérif reprit ses esprits et hurla aux adolescents : "Bonté divine, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?!"

Il y eut une fraction de seconde de calme avant qu'il ne voie 5 adolescents se ruer entre Derek et son arme levée. La musique fut coupée et Danny passa la tête dans la pièce.

"Hum, on peut tout vous expliquer, Mr Stilinski."

Stiles était tremblant d'énergie nerveuse. "Peux-tu baisser ton arme, papa ?"

Il se passa encore trois secondes avant que Derek ne commence à se déshabiller. Il lui jeta un regard scandalisé et baissa son arme dans la confusion. Les adolescents bougèrent laissant apparaître une sorte de bête à la place où se trouvait Derek.

Il se réveilla dix minutes plus tard avec un violent mal de tête. Deux heures et une autre démonstration de Scott plus tard, il était fermement convaincu de l'existence des loups-garous. Maudite musique rap qui ruine la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui.

 _Loi du Shérif numéro 4 : Les garçons et les filles dorment dans des chambres séparées._

Un vendredi matin début Janvier, le Shérif décida de prévenir Stiles qu'il y avait une tempête de neige. Il s'était attendu à trouver, au pire, deux adolescents endormis dans le lit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. A son grand étonnement, ils avaient réussi à se caser tous les sept sur le lit et à s'endormir.

Danny, Derek, Scott et Jackson étaient écrasés sur le matelas. Stiles était couché à moitié sur le dos de Derek et l'autre moitié sur le torse de Danny. Allison dormait contre la poirtine de Scott et Lydia contre le dos de Jackson. Les 'humains' étaient sous une couverture bleue. Aussi mignons qu'ils puissent tous avoir l'air, il avait tout de même du mal avec le fait que des filles dorment avec des garçons.

"Les garçons ?"

Derek fut le seul à se bouger pour plisser les yeux vers le Shérif. "Mr Stilinski, besoin d'aide ?"

Il secoua la tête vers l'Alpha endormi. "Non. Je suis juste venir vous dire qu'il y avait une tempête de neige."

" 'Kay."

"Derek ?"

L'homme remua la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait toujours le Shérif. "Mmh ?

"Je sais que vous formez une meute mais, dans le futur, les filles dormiront dans la chambre d'ami." Le chef de la meute acquiesça juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Il revint à la maison vers une heure du matin et passa la tête par la porte afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de filles dans la chambre de Stiles. Il eut un rire désabusé à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Danny, Jackson et Scott n'étaient plus qu'un amas de jambes et de bras sur le lit. Stiles s'était fait un nid de couvertures et d'oreillers sur le sol et était couché au-dessus du dos de Derek de nouveau, rapidement endormi. Au moins, il n'y avaient plus de filles dans la chambre. À part Stiles.

 _Loi du Shérif numéro 15 : Si la meute voit Stiles tenter de faire quelque chose de stupide, l'arrêter._

Le deuxième week-end de février, le Shérif reçut un appel lui demandant de venir signer la paperasse pour Stiles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son fils était encore à l'hôpital. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il vit fut Scott se rattatinant sous les regards meurtriers combinés des filles de la meute et Derek Hale.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Stiles ?"

Lydia se retourna pour lui répondre. "Il va bien, à part quelques points de suture. Ils l'aident à se rhabiller en ce moment. Il est sorti sur la glace et cet idiot est juste passé à travers. Même si Derek venait juste de nous dire que la glace était trop fine."

"Il a besoin de points de suture ?" Il était confus.

Allison se détourna de Scott pour parler. "Il s'est pris la glace dans sa chute. Et s'est coupé la tempe assez profondément."

Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du mur. "Qui l'a sorti de là ?"

"Derek. Il a entendu la glace craquer et a plongé après lui."

Ils le virent se rattatiner sur lui-même et frotter son visage stressé à l'image de son langage corporel. "Je le laisse traîner avec vous, alors que vous êtes d'effrayants loups, parce que je vous fais confiance pour garder la meute en sécurité. Si vous le voyez sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, arrêtez-le. Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste."

Scott avait l'air misérable. "Je suis tellement désolé."

La porte s'ouvrit et les filles se précipitèrent vers Stiles.

"Je vais bien, ne..."

Lydia attrapa son visage et le tourna pour regarder les points de sututre. "Oh merci mon dieu. Tu perdais tellement de sang, je pensais que ce serait pire."

Il repoussa ses mains en soupirant calmement. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut juste me ramener à la maison ?"

"Allons-y." Derek marchait déjà vers la sortie.

 _Loi du Shérif numéro 23 : Si les contrôles tombent un jour de semaine, pas de soirées pyjamas._

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir concerné ou non. Stiles avait toujours été un étudiant aux notes excellentes. Il était brillant et toujours en avance sur ses devoirs. Mais le Shérif n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas des autres adolescents qui squattaient sa maison.

Quand ils restèrent un vendredi soir jusqu'au mercredi matin suivant, ça lui vint à l'esprit : il n'avait jamais vu aucun d'eux faire leurs devoirs et il ne voulait pas être responsable de leur échec aux pochaines évaluations.

"Les enfants, mettez sur pause votre film une minute. Nous devons parler."

Il n'y avaient que 6 adolescents ce jour-là et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

"Je vais jouer le rôle du parent sérieux maintenant et vous demander de maintenir un bon niveau d'étude. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun de vous faire ses devoirs et si vous continuez à venir ici en semaine, ils doivent être faits. Je ne veux pas être obligé d'en parler avec vos parents."

Lydia se tourna vers lui en souriant. "Nous faisons nos devoir pendant les entrainements de lacrosse des garçons."

Stiles hocha la tête dans sa direction. "Nous faisons les nôtres dès que nous arrivons à la maison. De plus, Derek nous a déjà demandé de faire nos devoirs parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir la discussion 'Ma meute entière est en train de laisser tomber le lycée' avec toi."

Il souffla et ils retournèrent à leur film. Deux semaines plus tard, il reçut un appel de Melissa lui annonçant que les notes de Scott étaient remontées de D à B. Il devrait peut-être accorder plus de crédit à Derek.

* * *

 _Les reviews ne mordent pas et ne transforment personne en loup-garou !_


	2. L'homme sage

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes :_

 _\- Guest : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également !_

 _\- Grenouille : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le premier ! Et pour la suite : vois le "mot de la traductrice" ci-dessous !_

 _\- Charles Carval : merci mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic ! Tout le mérite vient de_ TheHalfDrunkMonkey _!_

 _\- Ninita : ravie que mon choix de traduction te plaise ! J'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite !_

Mot de la traductrice : Une chose que je n'ai pas précisée au chapitre précédent mais cette fic comprend, au total, 10 chapitres déjà tous traduits ! Le rythme de publication sera tous les lundis ce qui me laissera du temps pour commencer une nouvelle traduction ou mon abécédaire que j'ai un peu laissé tomber...

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédait le premier Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédait la 2e le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vur ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapite 2 – L'homme sage**

 _Loi du Shérif numéro 17 : Stiles ne doit pas être couvert d'adhésif pour quoique ce soit. Peu importe combien il est ennuyeux._

Mi-juin, le patron de Stiles avait appelé le shérif, inquiet. Stiles ne s'était pas présenté au travail, n'avait pas appelé pour prévenir et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il avait appelé son fils mais était tombé sur son répondeur. Il n'avait réellement commencé à s'inquiéter que lorsque Scott lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Stiles de la journée. Il passa un appel radio disant qu'il avait besoin de passer chez lui un moment puis se dirigea vers sa maison à la recherche de son fils.

Après une demie-heure de recherche sans résultat, il passa au plan D : appeler Derek.

"Stiles est avec toi ?"

La réponse fut hésitante. "Non monsieur."

Ce n'était pas bon. "Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?"

"Non monsieur, je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui aujourd'hui."

Merde. "Peux-tu venir utiliser quelques unes des tes compétences de loup-garou pour la traque et m'aider à le retrouver ? Son téléphone est éteint et sa Jeep est dans l'allée."

Il entendit une voiture démarrer de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Je suis en chemin."

Il était prêt à passer outre les diverses violations de circulation que le jeune alpha avait dû accumuler pour venir jusqu'à la maison.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison ensemble et Derek se tourna pour le regarder. "Vous avez dit que vous aviez regardé ?"

"Oui mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il est ici ?"

Il reçut un signe de tête alors que Derek grimpait les escaliers. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé son fils quand Derek ouvrit la penderie de sa chambre. Stiles était complètement immobilisé et enroulé de ruban adhésif derrière la porte du placard. Il ressemblait à une momie d'argent et avait une bande de scotch sur sa bouche que Derek essayait de retirer.

"Wow wow, stop !"

Derek se recula pour le regarder. "Comment ça 'stop' ?"

"Tu m'arraches les lèvres."

"Bien qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors, Stiles ?"

Stiles resta silencieux quelques secondes. "Va chercher le sèche-cheveux de Lydia et fait fondre la colle."

Derek fronça les sourcils. "Sur tout ça ? Ça va prendre une éternité !"

"Juste pour mon visage. Après tu pourras couper le reste."

Dix minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en leur demandant de lui trouver de l'anti-adhésif. Beaucoup d'anti-adhésif.

Cela prit 2 heures et pas loin de 3 bouteilles du liquide orange avant que Stiles ne soit libéré de tout l'adhésif. Il appela son patron et expliqua la situation à l'homme qu'ils pouvaient entendre rire de l'autre côté de la ligne. Quand le shérif revint ce soir-là, la meute entière était assise dans son salon.

Il s'arrêta pour les regarder. "Le ruban adhésif n'est pas acceptable."

Danny et Jackson eurent la décence de détourner les yeux.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 2 : Tout le monde participe._

C'est une chose de nourrir un adolescent affamé. C'est une toute autre chose de nourrir une meute entière de louveteaux affamés. C'est quelque chose que le shérif apprit en vérifiant son chéquier et en réalisant qu'il dépensait une fortune en goûter.

Il mit la main sur un gros pot de cornichons vide et écrivit 'Argent du goûter' sur le côté. Derek fut le premier d'entre eux à le voir sur le comptoir et y mettre de l'argent. Derek fit semblant de rien et le shérif prétendit n'avoir jamais vu le Grand Méchant Loup déposer un billet de 50 dollars dans le pot.

Pour les courses suivvantes, il trouva une liste et pas loin de 300 dollars dans la conserve. Il rit parce qu'ils n'y avaient que des adolescents et des femmes enceintes pour vouloir des oursons gélifiés, du boeuf séché, de la pâte à tartiner aux marshmallows et des chips saveur cornichon sur la même liste.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 11 : Ne faites jamais rien que vous ne voulez pas expliquer aux ambulanciers._

Même pas une semaine après que Stiles se soit fait enlever les points de suture à sa tempe, le shérif eut au travail un nouvel appel de l'hôpital. Cette fois, quand il y entra à grands pas, Scott, Jackson et Danny subissaient les regards mauvais des deux filles, Derek et du pasteur. Clairement, quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela violait la loi 15.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _cette fois_ ?"

A la vue de Derek empêchant physiquement Lydia de nuire aux trois hommes, Allison se retourna pour lui répondre. "Apparemment, ces trois idiots ont décidé de laisser Stiles faire de la luge sur le toit de l'église."

Il grogna et demanda avec crainte. "C'est mauvais à quel point ?"

"Il s'est cassé le poignet et déboîté l'épaule."

Il regarda le chef religieux une seconde. "Si vous pouviez simplement vous retourner pour un moment Pasteur Smith ?"

"Oh ! Allons jeter un coup d'oeil aux brochures sur les dangers des grossesses des adolescentes." Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et le shérif frappa la tête des trois ados.

"Je jure sur tout ce qui est impie que je vais vous tuer tous les trois." Il soufla et alla signer la paperasse avec Melissa.

Le pasteur partit après leur avoir dit qu'il ne porterait pas plainte pour intrusion parce que la stupidité était une assez bonne punition. Derek reconduisit un Stiles complêtement perché à sa maison avec les filles tandis que les garçons recevaient un peu plus de menaces de mort de la part du shérif.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner, il se tourna vers Stiles et lui demanda ce que les ambulanciers avaient dit.

Stiles rougit et baissa le regard sur son assiette. "Ils se sont moqué de moi."

Il hocha la tête sagement. "Si tu ne veux pas expliquer tes actions, ne les fait pas."

 _Loi du shérif numéro 6 : Ne pas mélanger la lessive du shérif avec celle de la meute. Jamais._

Peu de choses embarrassaient le shérif. Vraiment, pour la plupart, il s'en tamponnait. Mais un string d'adolescente. Ouais. C'était dépasser les limites. C'était comme si le Sasquatch franchissait les frontières et lui mettait un pain en pleine face.

C'était l'un de ses jours de repos et il voulait se poser un peu mais le salon avait grand besoin d'un coup d'aspirateur ce jour-là. Et s'il y pensait, il n'avait pas nettoyé les gouttières depuis un bout de temps. Quand Stiles était rentré avec le reste de la meute, le sol de la cuisine avait été lessivé, les fenêtres nettoyées et toutes les pièces étaient rangées. Il prit Stiles à part et lui demanda de trier le linge.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un puissant grognement et Stiles recula la tête. "Les gars, il faudra séparer vos lessives de celles de mon père parce qu'il est effrayé par les strings."

Inutile de dire que le shérif se prit une bière et se cacha dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

Une semaine après, il entendit du mouvement dans la buanderie et il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Stiles était assis sur le sèche-linge pendant que Derek lançait une nouvelle tournée de lessive. Il renifla et s'éloigna en prétendant ne pas avoir vu l'homme le plus masculin qu'il connaissait mettre un soutien-gorge rose clair à pois dans la machine à laver.

* * *

 _Mot de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la fic 'Derek Laws'_ (future traduction ?) _pour le titre mais le contenu vient de faits qui me sont arrivés avec des amis. 10 points pour Serpentard si vous trouvez lesquels_ (MDT : me demander pas je n'en sais rien du tout...)

Mot de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : Alors on m'a fait remarquer que les lois ne se suivaient pas. C'est un choix délibéré de l'auteur et même si ça crée quelques anachronismes (notament avec les lois 15 et 11 pour ne citer qu'elles...) j'ai préféré ne rien toucher ! En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (13 pour un premier chapitre, j'en reviens pas ! ^^)

 _Et souvenez vous : les reviews ne mordent pas et ne transforment personne en loup-garou même si on m'a confié que c'était bien dommage !_


	3. Slap-Happy Pappi

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes : (de la plus ancienne à la plus récente)_

 _\- Guest (1) : Ravie que cela te plaise !_

 _\- Grenouille : contente que tu aimes toujours ! J'ai fait la demande auprès de l'auteur de Derek Laws j'attends une réponse avant de commencer la tradutction !_

 _\- Guest (2) : merci pour ta review. Comme le dit l'auteur : le Shérif mérite un peu plus de considération ! Le travail de l'auteur est magnifique à ce sujet._

 _\- Luzhayka : désolée je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour obliger Derek à mordre chacun d'entre vous, je n'ai déjà pas les compétences pour l'obliger à finir sa vie avec Stiles alors... En tout cas, ravie que mon choix de traduction t'apporte autant de bonheur (ça devient de plus en plus dur d'éviter de dire les mêmes choses à chacun d'entre vous...) ! J'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite !_

 _\- Guest (3) : merci beaucoup ! A tout de suite pour le chapitre 3 !_

Mot de la traductrice : Je vous remercie toutes et tous (et ouais j'ai un fan manifeste de la gente masculine ! Yesss !) d'avoir autant salué mes compétences dans la traduction : ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Et je tiens également à saluer tous les traducteurs et traductrices qui passeraient par là pour leur travail !

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédait le premier Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédait la 2e le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Slap-Happy Pappi***

 _Loi du shérif numéro 21 : La superglue n'est pas un moyen acceptable de faire taire Stiles._

Le shérif était vraiment fatigué de recevoir des appels de l'hôpital lorsqu'il était au travail. Derek avait les yeux qui s'illuminaient occasionnellement de rouge et ne faisait aucun mouvement pour empêcher Lydia de casser la gueule à Jackson avec sa pochette. La rousse vociférait et il comprit ce qui s'était passé après quelques secondes.

"... Il n'est pas invincible, idiot. Peu importe à quel point il peut être chiant, on ne met pas de superglue sur le bouche de quelqu'un. Jamais. C'est toxique et tu lui as fait faire une crise de panique. Je le jure devant dieu, je vais te tuer Jackson."

Il soupira et mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Lydia, ça suffit !"

Elle jeta un oeil au Shérif puis à Jackson avant de frapper de nouveau le sportif et de s'asseoir avec un soupir.

"Rentre chez toi et reste loin de Stiles jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise. Tu m'as compris ?"

Jackson fit un rapide signe de tête avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Le shérif suivit Derek et Lydia vers le lieu où Stiles recevait les instructions du médecin. Derek refila ses clés à Lydia et elle sortit avec Stiles.

Il se retourna pour écouter le Shérif. "Ne le laisse pas seul avec les garçons."

Stiles fut étrangement silencieux pendant les jours qui suivirent. Le shérif passait devant la porte de sa chambre quand il l'entendit parler pour la première fois en une semaine. C'était une conversation entre son fils et Derek.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que tu as peur. Jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ta décision avec l'esprit clair, ma réponse est non."

"Ce n'est pas juste. Tu l'as accordé à Jackson alors qu'il était toujours effrayé."

"Et je regrette de l'avoir fait. Moi te transformant ne rendra que les choses pires. Ils te mettront en pièces s'ils savent que tu guériras."

"Je serais assez fort pour me battre."

"Non, Stiles. Je ne veux plus en parler."

"Et bien moi si."

"Alors je m'en vais."

"Non. S'il te plaît, je suis désolé."

Le shérif cessa d'écouter après ça. Il se sentait déjà assez mal. Il était juste inquiet pour son fils. Il y eut encore deux semaines avant que Jackson ne revienne à la maison.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 3 : covoiturage._

Après être rentré chez lui trois jours d'affilés pour trouver six voitures garées devant chez lui, le Shérif décida que ça devenait intolérable. Il les observa pendant 5 secondes avant de parler.

"Vous allez devoir faire du covoiturage parce que je deteste devoir me garer devant le jardin de l'obsédée des chats."

Après cela, il n'y eut jamais plus de trois voitures devant sa maison et il avait toujours une place dans l'allée. Il vit cela comme un succès.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 16 : Diner de "famille" obligatoire toutes les deux semaines._

Le shérif travaillait beaucoup. Tout le temps. Après trois mois d'allées et venues des gamins dans sa maison, il avait vraiment commencé à se soucier de ce qui se passait dans leurs vies. Un dimanche, alors qu'il était sorti du travail vers seize heures, il commanda six larges pizzas de tous types avec des bâtonnets croustillants et des ailes de poulets épicées en plus.

Après que le livreur ait apporté la nourriture, il demanda aux 'gamins' de descendre dîner. Ce fut la débandade quand ils descendirent les escaliers et se bousculèrent pour atteindre la table. Il rit.

Il apprit beaucoup de choses pendant qu'ils mangeaient et discutaient. Derek faisait reconstruire la maison Hale. Danny ira dans une école culinaire quand il aura son diplôme de fin d'année. Jackson avait obtenu une bourse d'étude en sport. Stiles pourrait terminer ses études secondaires s'il prenait deux classes supplémentaires.

Le jeudi, deux semaines après, il partit du travail plus tôt et commanda assez de nourriture chinoise pour nourrir une armée. Ils eurent de nouveau un dîner comme famille marginale. Cela devint une loi officieuse qu'ils dînent tous ensemble toutes les deux semaines. Parfois ils cuisinaient, d'autres fois ils se faisaient livrer. Ils avaient toujours le sourire. Et le shérif était d'accord avec ça.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 8 : la garniture des pizzas n'est pas une raison d'entamer un combat de loups._

Il rentra vers huit heures un soir et sut que ce serait une très longue nuit. Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et un cri de douleur dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Le shérif arriva en courant pour tomber sur un combat de trois betas semi-transformés en loups. Il y avait du verre provenant de l'écran plasma un peu partout. L'étagère était en train d'être retirée par une des filles du dos de son fils. Un puissant rugissement retentit à côté de lui et tous les betas se jetèrent au sol en criant de douleur.

Derek le dépassa avec un regard meurtrier. "Quelqu'un est-il blessé ?"

La voix d'Allison était paniquée quand elle parla aux deux hommes. "Je pense que Stiles l'est. Il nous a poussé hors du chemin quand la télé est tombée."

Il leva un faible pouce de sa place au sol. "Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute."

Le shérif s'appuya contre le mur avec un soupir fatigué. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Derek releva Stiles du sol pendant que Lydia racontait. "On avait pensé commander des pizzas et ils se disputaient à propos des garnitures. Et puis Jackson et Scott se sont transformés et ont commencé à se battre."

Allison s'assit sur le canapé et tira Stiles à côté d'elle. "Après qu'ils aient cassé la table, Danny a essayé de les séparer et ils s'en sont tous les deux pris à lui. Nous étions au sol, comme Derek nous l'a enseigné, quand ils ont jeté Danny dans la télé, Stiles nous a repoussé loin de la trajectoire afin qu'elle ne nous tombe pas dessus. Et vous êtes arrivés."

Derek grogna alors qu'il soulevait Scott et Jackson du sol. "Allez chercher le balai et nettoyez ce gâchis. Vous paierez pour la télé."

Ils se tirèrent de la pièce avec crainte pendant que Danny s'asseyait. "Tu peux retirer le verre de mon dos ?"

Après que Derek ait terminé avec Danny, Lydia prit sa voix 'autoritaire'. "Tu dois le faire à Stiles aussi."

Stiles souffla. "Je vais bien."

Lydia lui jeta un regard. "Tu me saignes dessus. Tu ne vas pas bien, tête de mule."

"Tyran."

Danny emmena quelques morceaux de tables dehors tandis que Derek traînait Stiles dans la cuisine, suivis par les filles.

Le sherif se mit à rire de la conversation qu'il entendit.

"Arrête ça Lydia !"

"POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, REMONTE JUSTE TON T-SHIRT STILES !"

"VA-T-EN DEMON !"

Il y eut un bruit de déchirure suivi d'un cri de son fils. "TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE DÉCHIRER LE T-SHIRT D'UN GARS COMME ÇA, DEREK !"

Il entendit Danny ricaner à côté de lui. "CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU DISAIS LA NUIT DERNIÈRE, STILES !"

"C'EST PARCE QUE TA MÈRE AVAIT LES CISEAUX, DANNY !"

"TU ME BLESSES !"

"TU PEUX DORMIR SUR LE PORCHE, STUPIDE CLEBS !"

Le sherif secoua juste la tête et ignora le match criard entre les membres de la meute pendant qu'il commandait des pizzas. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien appliquer la loi 16 pendant qu'ils étaient tous là.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : l'histoire avec le scotch est tirée de faits réels : nous avons scotché le petit frère d'un ami derrière une porte et l'avons laissé là quelques heures. Il s'est endormi. L'histoire de la luge également... ce n'était pas sur le toit d'une église. C'était à la maison sur un tas de neige de six pieds de haut. De plus, vous n'ignorez pas combien il est difficile de grimper sur le toit d'une église. Les escaliers sont généralement derrière une porte fermée à clef. Pas que je m'y connais ou quoique ce soit...

 _*Note de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : je n'ai pas réussi à traduire le titre original du chapitre alors j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel avec une petite explication quand même : c'est un dessin animé, un Looney tunes._

 _Souvenez vous : les reviews ne mordent pas et ne transforment personne en loup-garou même si on m'a confié que c'était bien dommage !_


	4. Ru Paul en serait jalouse

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes : (de la plus ancienne à la plus récente)_

 _\- Guest : Merci !_

 _\- Luzhayka :Tu peux poster autant de reiew que tu veux même pour dire que je suis nulle à chier ! (même si je préférerais dans ce cas une review un peu plus constructive...) Mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas ici ! Pour mes éventuelles compétences de transformation lycanthropiques ou de persuasion télépathique c'est pas du tout au point et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer... :( Je suis autant effrayée par la stupidité de Jackson que par la vie de l'auteur original de cette fic (à côté de ses idées fantastiques je me sens con et pourtant j'en ai fait des conneries dans ma jeunesse...)_ _Bises sincères !_

Mot de la traductrice : J'ai pris la décision d'attendre les quelques minutes avant la publication des prochains chapitres pour répondre à vos charmants commentaires pour éviter d'en oublier un max ! Donc désolée d'avance pour l'attente de ces réponses. Et désolée également, je suis en retard sur la publication du chapitre... à quelques minutes près on était encore lundi... **Je rappelle également que les noms des personnages ne sont pas respectés par l'auteur** (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre...)

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédait le premier Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédait la 2e le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Ru Paul* en serait jalouse (*drag queen)**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 7 : Scott, Allison et Jackson ne sont pas autorisés dans la cuisine sans surveillance_

Il préférait de beaucoup recevoir des appels de l'hôpital plutôt que d'entendre à la radio son adresse être donnée par le centre d'appel d'urgence des pompiers. Il fit demi-tour, mit les gyrophares et se dirigea vers sa maison pour voir de la fumée noire sortir des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Allison, Jackson et Scott étaient tous les trois à quatre pattes sur la pelouse, crachant leurs poumons. Sans Stiles.

Il courut vers la fumée et vit Derek essayant d'éteindre les flammes sur son T-shirt tout en traînant Stiles hors de la cuisine. Le shérif éteignit les flammes aussi vite qu'il pût et Derek souleva Stiles du sol. Ils sortirent par la porte d'entrée et atteignirent l'herbe juste avant que les pompiers ne se précipitent dans la maison.

Les ambulanciers furent aux côté de Stiles dans la seconde, lui mettant un masque à oxygène et essayant de lui prendre ses constantes vitales. Juste au moment où ils le soulevaient du sol pour le mettre sur une civière, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il assomma l'un des médecins avec un upercut paniqué, retira son masque et le jeta au loin. Derek attrapa l'adolescent tandis que celui-ci regardait autour de lui frénétiquement avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde était sorti de la maison.

"Allison."

"Quoi Stiles ?"

"Allison était en train de brûler. J'ai eu une crise de panique. Je me suis évanoui. Aide Allison."

Derek le relâcha et Stiles se précipita vers la brune. Le shérif aida le médecin à ses pieds avec un soupir fatigué.

"Il a un sacré punch."

"Il court avec une meute d'adolescents enragés. C'est un mal pour un bien."

Il observa Allison frapper la main de l'ambulancier avec une regard furieux. "Mr Stilinski, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît leur dire de me laisser seule. Je vais bien."

"Laisse-les voir ton bras, Allison."

Elle releva sa manche pour révéler une peau rouge et enflée. "Ils m'ont sorti avant même que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est juste une petite brûlure."

Le médecin l'examina pendant que le shérif allait remplir les papiers pour l'ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartirent et il remplit le rapport d'intervention avec les gamins et les pompiers. Bon dieu, ça allait être une longue journée.

Le camion de pompiers partit et les parents furent appelés. Les Argent furent les premiers à arriver et Chris était enragé. "Monte dans la voiture Allison. Je t'avais dit que trainer avec eux était dangereux."

"Papa..."

"Maintenant." Il se hâta vers elle et lui attrapa le bras blessé pour la relever.

Étonnamment, ce fut Stiles qui réagit le premier. Avec un méchant crochet du droit, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il envoya une personne au tapis. "Laissez-la."

Helena traversa en courant l'allée pour aider son mari à se relever et se tourna vers Stiles. "C'est notre droit de la ramener chez nous. Nous sommes ses parents, Stiles."

"Alors soyez de bons parents et écoutez. Il était en train de la blesser." Il releva la manche d'Allison pour montrer la brûlure.

Le shérif s'avança avec un soupir. "Je vais demander, à chacun d'entre vous, de vous calmer. Le fait qu'Allison soit dans ma maison en feu n'a rien à voir avec les loups-garous."

"De quoi parlez-vous, Stan ?"

"Ne soyez pas stupides. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était un accident et, si ces trois-là n'avaient pas été là, votre fille et mon fils seraient à l'hôpital couverts de brûlures graves ou morts."

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Helena ne rie. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies mis le feu à la maison du shérif."

Derek soupira et secoua la tête. "Pour être exact, c'était un effort de groupe. Scott et Jackson ont aussi aidé."

Stiles soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux 'légèrement plus longs sur le crâne que sur la nuque'. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé."*

L'homme se frotta la mâchoire. "Où as-tu appris à cogner comme ça ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, t'étais une mauviette."

"Je cours avec une meute d'animaux enragés et quelques loups-garous ! OUTCH !" La main d'Allison fit un bruit retentissant en frappant l'arrière de sa tête. "Je vous ai dit qu'elle était enragée. OUTCH !"

Il se retourna vers l'autre brune. "Chaque Argent que j'ai rencontré m'a causé des lésions corporelles."

"Ne calomnies pas mon nom Stiles." La matriarche Argent avait les mains sur les hanches.

"Vous avez essayé de me casser la main avec une spatule !"

"Eh bien, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de piquer des biscuits, non ?"

"C'était un compliment pour vos talents de cuisinière. Chose dont Allison n'a manifestement pas hérité. OUTCH !" La ballerine d'Allison venait de frapper l'arrière de son crâne. Il se roula en boule par terre. "Je suis désolé, j'aime tes palets de hockey noirs saveur beignets de poulet frits. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas plus mal." Après quelques secondes, il rampa pour s'asseoir contre la porte du garage avec les autres adolescents.

"Oh mec, ta mère est furieuse." Jackson jeta un regard inquiet à Scott.

La femme s'arrêta dans une berline cabossée avec une expression hystérique. "Tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, Scott." Elle passa devant eux pour se diriger vers la maison.

"Melissa, n'entre pas."

"La ferme Stan ! Je dois voir si j'ai besoin de prendre une seconde hypothèque pour payer ça." Elle revint avec un regard d'exaspération pure. "Vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre que c'est une mauvaise idée de laisser deux sportifs et un garçon manqué seuls dans une cuisine mais vous arrivez à garder secret le fait que vous êtes une meute de loups-garous ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous les gars?"

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Derek ne regarde Scott. "Tu l'as dit à ta mère ?"

"Derek, j'étais la meilleure amie de ta mère au lycée. Je t'ai gardé quand tu étais petit. Tu ne crois pas que je peux additionner deux et deux ? De plus, Scott braille dans son sommeil." Elle s'assit sur les marches du porche avec un soupir.

"Mes parents ne savent pas et ils sont sur le point d'arriver."

Après une longue conversation avec les Whitmore, il fut décidé que leur société de construction commencerait à travailler sur la rénovation de la cuisine dans la matinée. Gratuitement. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis, Lydia et Danny arrivèrent en même temps.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais avec mon père."

"Moi aussi, ma mère avait la voiture."

"C'est cool, apparemment la mère de Scott sait tout depuis le début."

Lydia haussa les épaules. "Alors, je peux dire ça à voix haute : restes-en à la nourriture froide Allison. Comme les sandwichs. Les mecs aiment les sandwichs. Et aucun de ceux pour lesquels nous cuisinons ne se soucie de manger du steak cru."

Stiles sembla inquiet. "Je ne veux pas de steak cru."

"Nous ne cuisinerons pas pour toi Stiles."

"Et tu n'es pas un gars." Dit Lydia avec un sourire narquois.

Stiles pencha la tête de honte. "Je peux faire une croix sur ma fierté maintenant."

"Oh, allez Stiles c'était drôle."

"Non, ça ne l'était pas. Tu es une amie épouvantable, Lydia."

"Je suis désolée, Stiles. Tu es un homme. Un homme viril. Un bûcheron."

"La ferme, Lydia. Va me chercher une robe et des talons... Papa, j'abandonne tout pour devenir une drag queen... Je t'appellerai le matin après m'être réveillé d'une nuit de biture et de débauche avec d'autres gars. "

Le shérif le regarda quelques secondes. "Eh bien, tu as les pommettes pour ça."

"Derek, la prochaine fois qu'Allison cuisine, laisse-moi dans l'incendie. OUTCH !"

* * *

 _*J'ai eu quelques petits soucis de traduction avec cette phrase, n'ayant pas trouvé mieux j'ai laissé..._

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : J'aime l'idée que Mme McCall soit au courant de tout. Oui je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une loi dans ce chapitre. C'est celle que j'ai préféré écrire donc elle est plus longue que les autres.

 _Note de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : vous avez dans ce chapitre une petite explication du fait que Stiles est assimilé à une fille en chapitre 1 ! Si, si en lisant entre les lignes et en extrapolant un peu ça devient évident ! Non mais je plaisante, il y a juste à lire le titre du chapitre et une des lois futures et alors vous ne douterez plus ! Et juste pour voir si vous lisez les notes jusqu'au bout, si vous vous sentez abusés parce qu'il n'y a qu'une loi pour ce chapitre (bien qu'il soit de bonne longueur) et si vos reviews (comment ça je fais du chantage ?! Moi jamais !) sont satisfaisantes (à savoir bien étayées en arguments et tout et tout...) je publierais peut-être (ça dépend également que je n'oublie pas...) le chapitre 5 dans la semaine... Genre vendredi par exemple..._

 _Alors à vos reviews (et non elles ne transforment toujours pas en loup-garou...)_


	5. Le retour du T-shirt

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes : (de la plus ancienne à la plus récente)_

 _\- Guest : Merci !_

 _\- Luzhayka : Salut ! J'aime tes reviews à rallonge, c'est toujours un régal à lire (défi personnel : faire des réponses à ta review aussi longues que celle-ci) Ecoute, si tu trouves le moyen de te transformer en loup-garou avec tes reviews, fais passer l'info ! ça m'intéresse et d'autres lecteurs aussi..._

 _Et merci encore de saluer mon travail d'orfèvre sur cette traduction : non mais vraiment, il y a des expressions du langage courant américain que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir suivies correctement et d'en avoir un peu extrapolé la signification... et pourtant, je regarde toutes les séries américaines en VOST pour mieux comprendre (et parce que les blagues sont vraiment différentes en VO)_

 _Sinon Stiles... que dire de Stiles à part que je l'aime et que si Derek ou Lydia ne voient pas à quel point il mérite d'être aimé, je l'épouse quand il veut ! Non mais plus sérieusement, il est vrai qu'il en bave pas mal avec la meute, mais, sans vouloir spoiler les prochains chapitres : il faut se rassurer, le reste de la meute sait quel membre exceptionnel est Stiles..._

 _Quant à notre hyperactif préféré en Drag queen, je veux en fait le voir dans tous ses états : travesti, loup-garou, avec ou sans poil, avec ou sans vêtements... bref je m'égare._

 _Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, mes doigts devaient ripper sur mon clavier vendredi dernier mais... lit la note juste après et tu comprendras, désolée de la fausse joie. En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise ! Bises sincères._

* * *

Mot de la traductrice : J'avais dit au chapitre précédent que je publierais, en fonction de vos argumentations, un chapitre vendredi dernier (même si j'avais prévu de publier peu importaient vos reviews)... Or j'ai eu des soucis qui se sont cumulés : déjà, je bossais vendredi. Ensuite j'ai dû rester plus longtemps au travail. Après, j'avais le pot de départ d'une collègue le soir et, alors que je pensais ne pas rentrer trop tard, j'ai eu un léger accident, j'ai glissé. En fait, plus exactement, je me suis tordu la cheville. Entorse. Ce n'est pas grand chose vous me direz mais c'est la 11e à cette cheville (à la 7e j'ai dû être opérée) donc quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai pris un médicament, mis de la glace sur la cheville et je me suis couchée, en oubliant totalement le chapitre 5... Désolée... Et après ça ne valait plus le coup : trop près de la publication du lundi. Non vendredi était vraiment la date parfaite... encore désolée.

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédais le premier, Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédais la 2e, le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le retour du T-shirt**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 20 : Les emplois saisonniers sont obligatoires._

Au bout de 2 semaines durant les vacances d'été, le shérif était prêt à tuer. Chaque fois qu'il était rentré chez lui après le travail, il avait dû faire appliquer la loi 22. Chaque fois qu'il avait été de repos, la loi 10 avait été brisée. Pendant l'un de leurs 'dîners de famille', il se décida.

"Je veux que vous preniez tous un travail. Je veux juste que vous sortiez de la maison au moins neuf heures par jour. Parce qu'en cet instant, je veux vous tuer."

Quatre jours plus tard, Derek était le dernier à trouver un emploi. Le jeune alpha était entré, pendant un film, recouvert de graisse et d'huile. Il grogna contre eux et monta les escaliers desquels ils purent entendre la douche s'allumer. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard vêtu du tristement célèbre haut bleu et orange et d'une paire de jeans noir.

Danny sourit lascivement. "Oh ! hey Miguel !" Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Derek avant que Danny ne sourcille. "Ce n'est vraiment pas ta couleur."

Derek souleva le T-shirt assez haut pour montrer son nombril, puis entra dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans les placards. Le shérif était en congé le lendemain alors que les 'gamins' avaient du travail. Il ne savait pas qui était Miguel mais il s'en moquait.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 9 : Toutes les disputes doivent être réglées dehors._

Après une table basse, trois télés et une chaise inclinable achetées depuis le nouvel an, le shérif était fatigué de faire des emplettes pour de nouveaux meubles. Même si, dans les faits, il ne payait pas pour tout ça.

Jackson et Danny étaient dans la cuisine, tous poils poils hérissés pour une chose ou une autre. Il claqua la planche à découper en bois sur le comptoir et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

"Réglez ça dehors, les garçons."

Le lendemain, Scott et Derek se grognaient dessus dans le salon à propos des décisions pour la meute. Il prit la télécommande de la télé et les frappa tous les deux à la tête. Ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et il désigna la porte dérobée.

Il fallut une semaine avant que chaque combat ne commence dehors. Le shérif se fit juste la réfléxion que les loups apprenaient plus vite que les chiens.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 22 : Puisque la meute détruit la maison, la meute nettoie la maison._

La maison du shérif n'était plus vraiment en parfait état depuis que sa femme était morte huit ans auparavant. Bien sûr, il connaissait le minimum pour la garder rangée mais, ni lui, ni Stiles ne savaient à quoi servaient les chiffons à poussière et les produits de cirage. Ils n'avaient que faire d'un peu de poussière ici et là. La maison manquait juste d'une touche féminine.

La première fois qu'il était rentré chez lui comme en zone sinistrée, il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Jackson, Scott et Stiles avaient mis le désordre dans chaque pièce. Il était juste resté planté-là, à la porte d'entrée, en état de choc.

Comment diable avaient-ils fait pour qu'il ait l'impression qu'une tornade avait traversé la maison ? Et pourquoi diable y avaient-ils des pièges à souris collés à son mur ?

"Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" Il jeta un oeil alentours pour voir Allison debout à ses côtés avec un visage horrifié.

Il secoua simplement la tête et se dirigea avec précaution vers le salon en enjambant la maison de lego posée au milieu du couloir.

Les garçons jouaient à Mortal Kombat alors il prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. "Qu'est-ce que ?"

Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir son expression de colère. "Nettoyez la maison. Maintenant." Il avait dû les effrayer parce qu'ils se remirent sur pieds et la maison fut propre une heure plus tard.

Allison avait même participé et dépoussiéré.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 18 : Si vous volez de la nourriture dans l'assiette du shérif, ne vous plaignez pas s'il vous poignarde avec une fourchette._

Derek Hale était peut-être l'alpha mais il n'était pas immunisé contre un coup de poignard au poignet avec de l'argenterie. Grand méchant loup ou pas, le shérif causera des lésions corporelles à quiconque vole la dernière bouchée de steak de son assiette. Il était presque comique de voir les yeux écarquillés de choc sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Une semaine plus tard, Jackson reçut un coup de paume de main sur le front quand il vola quelques frites bouclées tant convoitées par le shérif. Il resta là, de la confusion dans ses yeux.

Ce fut Lydia qui leur fit comprendre que personne n'était en sécurité. Elle avait cherché un raisin dans la salade de fruits du shérif et crié de choc quand il avait frappé ses articulations avec le dos de sa cuillère.

"Je ne l'ai même pas encore touchée !"

Il la regarda une seconde avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. "C'était une frappe préventive."

Au lieu de simplement laisser courir, la rousse arracha le raisin avant que le shérif ne puisse réagir et le jeta dans sa bouche. Elle pensa qu'elle était en sécurité et donna un sourire victorieux. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le shérif lança sa cuillère à travers la pièce et la toucha en plein milieu du front. Elle frappa Jackson et Scott quand ils rirent de la marque en forme de cuillère qui était encore là une demi-heure plus tard.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 5 : Une tasse de café est réservée au shérif, ou bien..._

Le shérif ne se souciait plus d'entrer trois fois par semaine dans une cuisine remplie d'adolescents, le regard tout aussi hagard que lui. Il les ignorait tout simplement, eux et leur communication grondante tandis qu'il entamait sa routine du matin. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose le matin : juste une tasse de café et un muffin anglais. Deux petites choses qui rendaient sa journée un peu plus facile à démarrer.

Quand il descendit se préparer pour son deuxième quart, il trouva la cafetière vide pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Il poussa un soupir frustré et remplit le réservoir. Dans un moment de vengeance spontanée, il arrosa les cinq adolescents flânant dans sa cuisine. Leurs visages choqués en valaient la peine.

Pour une seconde.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles accoure dans la pièce en ignorant la flaque humide. Si le bowling humain était un sport olympique, le shérif était assez sûr que Stiles serait médaillé d'or. Même les loups-garous n'étaient pas à l'abri de la première loi de Newton en la matière. Un Stiles en mouvement restera en mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'une force extérieure l'arrête. Comme un mur.

Les pieds de Stiles s'échappèrent de dessous son corps et il glissa sur le plancher en prenant les cinq adolescents. Danny fut le dernier à tomber et il y eut un méchant craquement alors que son genou coinçait le bras de Stiles. Inutile de dire que le shérif avait appelé pour prevenir de son retard au travail et conduit son fils à l'hôpital. Stiles resta à la maison avec un plâtre bleu sur son bras. Le shérif estima que les adolescents n'étaient pas les seuls stupides.

Il rentra chez lui aux alentours de 2h du matin dans une maison silencieuse avec une voiture supplémentaire dans l'allée. Il alla à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger mais s'arrêta net devant la nouvelle cafetière posée sur son comptoir. Le réservoir était prévu pour dix tasses.

Il alla vérifier Stiles et le trouva dormant sur le dos de Derek avec un ours en peluche sous son bras plâtré. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : l'auteur n'a mis aucune note sur ce chapitre (ni en début, ni en fin) donc je serais toute seule... Et pour pas grand chose si ce n'est que je n'ai aucun beta correcteur donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Sinon, désolée.


	6. Les habitudes de sommeil du GM

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes : (de la plus ancienne à la plus récente)_

 _\- Guest : Merci !_

Note de début de chapitre de la traductrice : je n'ai pas pu mettre le titre original du chapitre dans le menu de sélection car trop long alors je le remplace par 'Les habitudes de sommeil du GM (ou grand méchant)'... Sinon justement parlons-en du titre : dites-moi, après avoir lu, ce que vous pensez de qui est les Grand Méchant : le shérif ou Derek ?

* * *

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédait le premier Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédait la 2e le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les habitudes de sommeil du Grand Méchant Loup**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 13 : le catch est interdit. Même à l'extérieur._

Le shérif avait été trop choqué pour prêter attention aux détails quand la loi 1 avait été créée. Et lorsque la loi 9 avait été faite, il n'avait pas pensé à préciser. Il était juste lassé de voir sa maison détruite. Cette fois encore, ça n'aurait peut-être pas fait de différence. Stiles avait vraiment un mauvais contrôle de ses impulsions et, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, Stiles était généralement derrière la plupart des problèmes. Il était autorisé à être partial parce que Stiles était son fils. Pour le reste, c'était juste la racaille de la ville qui prenait sa maison pour un motel bon marché.

Un samedi soir, il entendit un grand bruit et Stiles jurant, acclamant, comme un fou. Il fut un peu inquiet quand il entendit son fils crier. "UTILISE LA CHAISE !"

Il arriva à la porte arrière à temps pour voir Scott balancer le corps de Jackson à travers le porche et tomber dans l'herbe. Il ne put ouvrir la porte à temps pour leur dire de s'arrêter avant qu'ils n'utilisent 'leurs trucs de loup-garou' pour se balancer les uns, les autres à travers le porche. Stiles était à peine sorti du chemin quand ils atterrirent sur la table en verre et la brisèrent, envoyant du verre partout.

Il entendit un soupir tranquille et frustré à côté de lui et se tourna pour regarder Lydia qui attrapait son téléphone.

"Quand rentres-tu à la maison ? Nous avons encore besoin de ta carte de crédit. Les trois idiots ont cassé la table de jardin."

Il y eut une pause avant qu'elle ne ricane. "Non. Scott, Jackson et Stiles. Ils ont décidé de faire du catch."

Il ne pouvait entendre les mots de l'autre côté de la ligne mais le ton était définitivement paniqué de colère.

"Waouh Papa Loup ! Je sais que Stiles n'est pas toujours sensé mais il n'est pas assez stupide pour se battre avec un loup-garou. Il est juste la fille aux pancartes."

Elle se retourna vers lui après avoir raccroché en souriant. "Il dit qu'il sera à la maison dans quinze minutes, donc vous devriez commencer à chercher une table en ligne."

Il ne l'arrêta pas pendant qu'elle frappait les trois mâles avec le balai et exigeait qu'ils nettoient le désordre. Il était trop occupé à sourire parce qu'ils pensaient à sa maison comme 'leur' maison.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 14 : Les filles portant des jupes utilisent la porte d'entrée._

Il avait besoin de se laver les yeux à la javel. Ou le cerveau. Peut-être les deux. Il ne savait pas. Si voir les strings d'adolescentes dans la buanderie avait eu un effet comme Big foot. Alors 'ça' c'était le Cthulhu. Un Cthulhu qui avait voyagé à travers le Grand Canyon et l'avait giflé aux visage avec chacunes de ses tentacules visqueuses.

Il avait mis cette malheureuse échelle de corde pour que les loups arrêtent érafler sa facade. Puisque les loups-garous semblaient incapables d'utiliser la porte d'entrée. Mais ça, c'était trop. Il éteignit le moteur et s'assit en arrière avec un gémissement.

Il allait devoir remplacer la porte de garage. Il était heureux d'avoir pris son SUV et non le cruiser. Cela aurait été pire. Et trop embarrassant à expliquer. Sa porte fut tirée par un Derek et un Stiles inquiets.

"Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

"Je vais bien."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"J'étais en train de remonter l'allée et j'ai vu quelque chose bouger. Lydia était en train de grimper à l'échelle en jupe. J'ai baissé la tête et traversé la porte du garage."

Il se frotta le visage et ignora le rire qui n'appartenait pas à son fils. "Ecoutez, ma dignité a complètement disparue alors je vais aller me crever les yeux avec des cuillères rouillées et me soûler jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. Pouvez-vous aller à l'épicerie et appeler les réparateurs pour la porte ? S'il vous plaît ?"

Une semaine plus tard, à un dîner de loi 16, Lydia s'était excusée auprès du shérif. Il hocha la tête et posa une pile de clés sur la table. "Je sais que vous utilisez la fenêtre par habitude et parfois par besoin quand il est tard et que les portes sont verrouillées. Mais les culottes d'adolescents ne sont pas quelque chose avec lesquelles je suis à l'aise. Pas même celles de Stiles."

Il y eut un bruyant grincement de la part de l'adolescent hyperactif. "C'était en dessous de la ceinture papa."

"Bien sûr, ça l'était Stiles. Nous parlions de sous-vêtements." **(*)**

Le shérif soupira juste quand Lydia ramassa une clef et la mit dans sa poche avec un sourire narquois.

Stiles frappa violemment ses spaghettis. "Je vous hais tous les deux."

 _Loi du shérif numéro 10 - Ne pas réveiller le shérif avant 10 heures du matin pendant son jour de congé._

Le shérif n'aurait jamais pensé que les loups-garous étaient des lève-tôt pendant l'été. Ce n'était pas une chose que vous appreniez dans le livre 'Loup-garou pour les nuls'. Il n'avait environ que six jours de congé par mois et il aimait utiliser ces jours pour dormir et se détendre.

Avec des loups-garous dans la maison et Lydia (d'un certain point de vue, il était content qu'elle ait repoussé Stiles parce qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté d'être lié à cette manipulatrice) cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il avait été réveillé, parfois avant huit heures, par une ruée d'animaux sauvages descendant l'escalier. Puis était resté éveillé par le raffut général qui semblait se produire chaque fois qu'il y avait plus de deux adolescents ensemble.

Après un mois entier se déroulant de la même façon, il descendit les escaliers en peignoir avec un froncement de sourcils. Son grondement de colère fit s'arrêter les six adolescents et se tourner pour le regarder. "Si vous me réveillez avant 10 heures une fois de plus, je jure devant Dieu que je vais vous battre jusqu'à l'inconscience et vous clouer au sous-sol. Je vais vous barricader avec de la poudre de sorbier sur une banquette s'il le faut. Je veux juste être tranquille."

Allison avait l'air effrayée quand il retourna à l'étage. Il passa la porte ouverte de la chambre de Stiles et regarda dedans pour voir un Derek, à moitié nu, assis sur le lit, riant. "Merci."

Le shérif se renfrogna de nouveau et entra dans sa chambre pour se rendormir. La prochaine fois qu'il se réveillerait, il allait frapper Derek au visage avec une brique pour ne pas savoir contrôler sa meute. Putain d'alpha fainéant.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 19 - Les filles emmènent Stiles faire les magasins afin que les hommes puissent regarder le football._

Le shérif aimait le football. Il n'avait jamais pu regarder le football. Stiles était trop perturbateur pour que ce soit agréable. Il fut surpris, quand il revint à la maison un dimanche, de trouver les garçons faisant un petit éventail de casse-croûte.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Football."

"Ce n'est pas très amusant avec Stiles dans la maison."

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons envoyé au centre commercial avec les filles."

"Je peux vous rejoindre, les gars ?"

"C'est votre maison, monsieur Stilinski."

Il aida à transporter la nourriture et s'assit avec une bière pour regarder le coup d'envoi. Ce fut le meilleur moment qu'il passa à regarder le football depuis qu'il était au collège. Même si Danny et Jackson soutenaient la mauvaise équipe. Les Broncos craignaient.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine préparant des steaks et des pommes de terre pour le dîner quand Lydia, Allison et Stiles s'écroulèrent dans la porte d'entrée en riant. Stiles alla faire les magasins plus souvent après cela.

 **(*)** je ne suis pas très sûre de la traduction. Je sais qu'il y a un jeu de mots mais je ne pense pas l'avoir retranscrit correctement... Désolée...

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : J'ai plusieurs petites choses à dire. Les deux prochains chapitres seront plus courts. Ce seront aussi les derniers _(ndlt : j'avais annoncé 10 chapitres et en effet, les chapitres 9 et 10 sont des bonus)_ Il n'y a qu'une seule loi dans ces deux chapitres parce que je voulais traiter les sujets abordés individuellement et parce qu'ils sont importants pour moi.

Deuxièmement, oui j'ai une playlist Sterek. Ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai des titres de NIN _(ndlt : Nine Inch Nails est un groupe de métal)_ , HIM _(ndlt : groupe de métal également)_ , et AvS _(ndlt : pas trouvé ce que c'était)_ tout ça mélangé. Et un peu de Duran Duran aussi. Devinez quelle chanson _(ndlt : je penche pour 'Hungry like the wolf'._ Il y a aussi des chansons qui ne doivent pas être écoutées sans écouteurs. Croyez-moi. 'Shut up' de Sin with Sebastian, 'Tralala' de Gunter _(ndlt :je suis traumatisée à vie par cette chanson non sérieux faites une recherche avec les mots clés 'Harry Potter', 'Tralala' et 'parodie' sur youtube et dites moi après que vous n'êtes pas traumatisés aussi...)_ et 'Gay bar' de Electric 6 viennent l'une à la suite de l'autre dans la liste. Mon Iphone était sur haut-parleur et ma tante très chrétienne de 70 ans était à côté de moi... _(ndlt : on imagine sans mal la réaction de la tante)_

 _Note de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : 3615 je raconte ma life mais ma cheville va beaucoup mieux et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de l'auteur de "Derek laws"... Et on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin les gens..._

 _Sinon comme toujours à vos reviews (et non elles ne transforment toujours pas en loup-garou pas faute d'essayer sur moi-même...)_


	7. Absolument parfait

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes :_

 _\- Guest : Merci !_

 _\- Luzhayka (rar combinées des chapitres 5 et 6): Salut ! Je sais, c'est de l'arnaque de faire un combo mais en fait, en relisant tes review, je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'allais dire pour l'une répondait en même temps à l'autre... alors tant pis, j'essayerai d'écrire une réponse-roman à la place !  
_

 _Alors comment dire, ce n'est plus une armure d'oreillers qu'il me faut mais une chambre bulle ! Avec au total : le petit orteil du pied gauche cassé,11 entorses à la cheville gauche, à la 7e un bout d'os s'est détaché du tibia d'ailleurs, 1 entorse à la droite, les lésions des cartilages et pincement de la rotule au genou droit (mais avec dix ans d'écart siou plaît!) pratiquement toutes les vertèbres de déplacées (en une ou plusieurs fois) une entorse cervicale, des lumbagos à répétition, une hernie discale au niveau des lombaires, une déchirure musculaire à l'omoplate droite, une autre à l'épaule gauche et une luxation toujours à l'épaule gauche, le nez pété, 2 entorses au poignet gauche et un nerf sectionné à la main gauche à cause d'un coup de couteau, je crois que mes collègues ont raison quand elles disent que je suis montée en kit et/ou que je suis une équipe de bras cassés à moi toute seule._

 _Je crois que le pire dans tout ça ce n'est pas le résultat mais la façon dont je les ai obtenus parce qu'une entorse en mettant une chaussure, une autre en marchant, la luxation en plongeant dans l'eau (juste la pression de l'eau et mon épaule s'est déboîtée toute seule...) le coup de couteau en dénoyautant un avocat ou encore être obligée de porter une attelle au pouce parce que j'ai trop écrit au stylo pendant un devoir de 4h... c'est le summum du ridicule et de la maladresse... en fait JE SUIS STILES alors IL EST OU MON DEREK ?_

 _En fait, je vais tout abandonné en France pour partir aux USA, séquestrer Dylan et Tyler, installer une caméra et leur faire faire tout ce que je voulais qu'ils fassent dans la série. Et dans cette fic aussi parce que je suis vachement frustrée par les 2 hein ! Après, je publierai les vidéo sur youtube. En demande de rançon, j'exigerai de devenir un véritable alpha loup-garou : pour ne plus me blesser à n'importe quel geste ridicule, pour transformer ensuite Tyler (pas Dylan, il faut qu'il reste humain) et enfin pouvoir transformer ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Je reforme la meute à moi toute seule et je les torture en comme dans toutes les fics que j'ai lues et aimées. Ou alors je deviens une sorcière qui a le pouvoir de faire en sorte que les séries télés deviennent réalité !_

 _Ainsi, il n'y aura plus de lecteurs frustrés ! Na !_

 _Vive la meute ! Vive le Sterek ! Vive la bouffe (mais attention pas touche Médor mort !) ! Vive TW ! ... et il est temps que j'aille me coucher... il faut vraiment que je sois fatiguée pour que mon cerveau grille de cette façon..._

 _Bon aller, suffit les conneries, j'entends déjà les protestations des autres lecteurs qui doivent se demander quand commence le chapitre... Alors à plus. Bises sincères._

* * *

Mot de la traductrice : Chapitre court mais surtout séquence émotion pour ce chapitre. Je n'en dirai pas plus !

* * *

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédais le premier, Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédais la 2e, le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Absolument parfait**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 12 - Un jour par an, la meute n'est pas la bienvenue dans la maison._

À la fin du mois de juin, Danny appela Derek en panique parce que le téléphone de Stiles était éteint et que la maison était presque fermée. L'échelle avait été enlevée, les portes et les fenêtres étaient verrouillées et les stores étaient tous fermés. Il y avait un morceau de papier collé à la porte d'entrée avec un simple message. 'Allez-vous en.'

Derek lui demanda d'aller chercher tout le monde alentours et de venir le prendre à la maison Hale fraichement terminée. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée, Derek lui fit faire demi-tour et conduire à travers la ville jusqu'au cimetière. Ils passèrent devant une douzaine de tombes avec le nom «Hale» gravé et continuèrent leur chemin. Il les arrêta devant une pierre tombale de granit.

 _Elizabeth Maria Stilinski_

 _3 mai 1971 - 23 juin 2003_

 _Une âme magnifique dont nous nous rappellerons toujours._

Allison et Lydia avaient toutes les deux larmes aux yeux. "Nous ne savions pas."

"Il est génial pour s'occuper de tout le monde mais il n'aime pas demander de l'aide. C'est une partie de ce qui fait que Stiles est Stiles." La voix de Derek était calme alors qu'il parlait. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plus d'une heure avant de partir.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se rendit au magasin de fleurs et prit un bouquet géant de cosmos, de roses blanches et de lys roses. Il traversa le cimetière avec les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Quand il leva les yeux vers la tombe de sa mère, il poussa un cri étranglé. Il y avait six bouquets reposant ensemble avec un morceau de papier blanc. Il déposa ses fleurs et ramassa le papier avec des doigts tremblants.

'Chère Madame Stilinski, Vous ne nous connaissez pas, mais nous connaissons votre fils. Vous seriez si fière de la personne qu'il est devenu. C'est le garçon le plus doux, le plus gentil, le plus attentionné que nous n'avons jamais rencontré. Il est si intelligent et aimant. Il nous a vraiment beaucoup aidés. Chaque problème que nous ayons rencontré, il a trouvé un moyen de le résoudre pour nous. Nous avons honte de dire que nous l'avons tous blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est toujours à nos côtés pour prouver qu'il est vraiment incroyable. Il est si fort. Nous sommes honorés qu'il nous considère comme des amis. Nous l'aimons. Il est absolument parfait. Nous souhaiterions que vous soyez ici pour connaître votre fils.

Cordialement, Derek, Lydia, Danny, Allison, Scott, Jackson.'

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et pleura.

C'est ainsi que le shérif le trouva deux heures plus tard. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui tende le papier. Il le lut et s'accroupit à côté de son fils. Il le serra dans une étreinte et murmura. "Ils ont raison sur la totalité de cette lettre, Stiles."

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se leva après quelques minutes pour donner à ses parents de l'intimité. Le shérif rentra à minuit et jeta un oeil sur Stiles. Il y avait un nid sur le plancher avec les septs membres de la meute entassés ensemble, Stiles au milieu de la masse des corps. C'était un mépris flagrant de la loi 4 mais, juste pour une fois, le shérif laissa couler.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : Oui je sais que cette fois-ci, il y a différents points de vue. Je l'ai écrit dans ce sens parce que du point de vue du shérif uniquement, l'émotion n'aurait pas rendue comme je voulais qu'elle soit. C'était le seul moyen de montrer l'amertume.

Ce chapitre a été dur pour moi à écrire. Le sujet est très douloureux. J'ai passé cinq minutes à essayer faire en sorte que mes mots correspond à mes pensées. Mais je n'ai pas réussi alors je passe à autre chose.

 _Note de fin de chapitre de Derek (sous la menace de la traductrice) : laissez une review ou j'égorge Stiles... avec mes dents !_


	8. La fin ?

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

Mot de la traductrice : Ceci était à l'origine le dernier chapitre. Les 2 suivants sont des bonus. Sinon, Ster...mphfff (désolée finalement je vais me taire Derek veut pas que je spoile la suite, il m'a bâillonnée...)

* * *

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédais le premier, Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédais la 2e, le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La fin ?**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 24 - Le shérif n'est pas stupide_

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu trop intrusif dans la vie des 'gamins'. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé des choses difficiles. Bien sûr, les quatre loups étaient déjà rentrés à la maison en lambeaux, couverts de sang et lui avaient dit qu'une autre meute s'était approchée trop près de leur territoire. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas parlé des choses pour lesquelles il croyait qu'ils lui faisaient confiance.

Même s'il savait que Stiles voulait être transformé, son fils ne lui en avait jamais réellement parlé. Il l'avait appris en écoutant aux portes. Il savait beaucoup de choses par l'observation. Pas par discussion. Il était le shérif, il était de son devoir de faire attention. Cela le rendait assez triste.

Il avait remarqué combien Derek était protecteur envers Stiles. Remarqué comment Stiles était presque toujours près de Derek. Par l'enfer, Stiles dormait sur le dos de Derek la moitié du temps. Il n'était pas aveugle.

C'était environ une semaine avant Noël et il faisait sa patrouille dans Main Street quand il avait vu Derek et Stiles sortir d'un magasin. Derek s'était penché et avait embrassé doucement Stiles avant de passer un bras sur son épaule tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans la rue. Il n'avait rien dit quand il les avaient revus plus tard, cette nuit-là.

Ils avaient fait des plans pour que tout le monde vienne vers 11h le jour de Noël. Le shérif n'avait pas voulu que Derek soit seul pour passer une telle grande fête alors il lui avait demandé de venir aà leur dîner de Noël en famille. L'Alpha avait hésité une seconde puis hoché la tête.

Ils parlaient de leurs habituels spaghettis de Noël quand ils avaient commencé à se jeter de rapides regards. Il posa sa fourchette avec un soupir. "Que l'un de vous bouge, vous pourrez alors vous prendre la main sous la table comme des adolescents normaux. "

Stiles lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez futés, tu dors sur lui environ 90 pourcents du temps et s'embrasser sur Main Street n'était pas très discret."

"Tu savais ?" Stiles avait l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares.

"Bien sûr que je sais. Tu es mon fils. Tu n'as rien dit alors je n'ai pas demandé. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles mais tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je hum... C'est juste que tu as pris tout le truc sur les loups-garous si bien. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir cette chance encore une fois."

Le shérif passa une main sur son visage en riant. "Je ne serais jamais bouleversé par quelque chose comme ça Stiles. Tu es _mon fils_."

"Je le sais." Stiles passa une main sur ses cheveux et refusa de lever les yeux de son assiette. "C'est juste que... tu sais ... Le père de Danny est parti quand il lui a dit. J'avais peur."

"Genre, je mange des orphelins." Les yeux du shérif se tournèrent vers Derek involontairement pendant qu'il parlait. "Je n'ai pas à te juger là-dessus. D'ailleurs, c'est une sorte de soulagement pour moi."

Stiles le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté. "Vraiment."

"Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, j'avais peur que tu ailles au collège et que tu ne fasses tomber un tas de filles."

Stiles fit un grognement. "De toute façon, papa, Lydia m'a repoussé tellement de fois que j'en suis dégoûté. Les filles sont effrayantes. J'avais prévu de devenir un ermite effrayant jusqu'à ce que Derek décide que me bouffer le visage était plus amusant que de me plaquer contre des murs. Ou des arbres. Ou des jeeps. Surtout des jeeps."

"Attends, alors Derek a fait le premier pas?"

"Il a du croire que mon génialissime bavardage incessant était soit adorable, soit si frustrant qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour me faire taire. Alors il m'a embrassé, c'était romantique... je crois."

Le shérif se mit à rire pendant quelques secondes avant de leur donner un autre regard sévère. "Restons sérieux. Arrêtez les regards pleins de guimauve. C'est déjà assez mauvais avec Scott et Allison, n'en rajoutez pas."

Il s'étouffa presque quand Derek lui fit un petit sourire sincère après que Stiles se soit assis à côté de lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand tout le monde s'approcha et s'assit, Stiles distribua les cadeaux que la meute avait mis sous l'arbre. Les cinq adolescents firent des sons nerveux et jetèrent un coup d'œil au shérif quand Stiles s'installa sur les genoux de Derek.

"Tu en as parlé à ton père ?"

"Non, mon père nous a demandé d'arrêter d'imiter Scott et d'Allison."

"Quoi ?"

Derek fit un petit grognement. "Le shérif n'est pas stupide."

Stiles devint impatient et agité. "On peut ouvrir des cadeaux maintenant ?"

Le shérif s'éloigna de son fils. "Vas-y."

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Stiles était assis au milieu d'une explosion de papier cadeau. Il colla un ruban au niveau de son entrejambe et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Derek. Les trois autres loups grognèrent.

"C'est sérieusement la pire technique de drague jamais faite, Stiles."

Le shérif regarda les deux garçons pendant une seconde et désigna Stiles. "C'est un cadeau que tu dois emmener chez toi avant de déballer."

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : Je pense que c'était la meilleure fin pour terminer sur une note humoristique. Quand je pense à une meute, c'est ce que je vois dans ma tête. Noël. Parce que c'est comme quand ma famille entière est bloquée sous un même toit et que tout le monde boit et joue à des jeux stupides. Ma 'meute' est comme ça. Et c'est comme ça que je vois la meute de loups.

Et personne dans ma famille n'a jamais mis de ruban décoratif sur ses bijoux de famille. e.e

A propos du chapitre précédent, j'ai pleuré tout au long de sa rédaction. Ce chapitre est actuellement celui qui m'a coûté le plus. Je l'ai écrit depuis la loi 12. J'ai mis environ 2 semaines pour l'écrire. J'en suis à la fois heureuse et triste. Le fait que cela ait fait pleurer signifie que j'ai réussi à retranscrire les émotions correctement. La perte d'un être fait mal. Je suis triste de savoir que des personnes connaissent cette douleur.

 _Note de fin de chapitre de Stiles (la traductrice n'a pas eu son mot à dire là-dessus) : je vous en prie, il en va de ma vie de couple, laissez une review quoiqu'en dise Derek. En fait, je n'ai rien contre quelques petits plaquages en règle et plus si affinité et je ressens de GROSSES affinités avec le Sourwolf. Pour ça, il faut absolument que vous laissiez une review sur l'évolution tant attendue évoquée dans le chapitre afin d'énerver un poil le big bad wolf ! Je finirai le reste !_


	9. Heureux l'homme qui ne voit rien

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes :_

 _\- Guest : Merci !_

Note de la traductrice : attention CECI EST L'AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Bon sinon je vais totalement changer de sujet mais pas tant que ça vous allez comprendre.

J'ai Netflix depuis 2 mois (OMG mais il y a trop de séries intéressantes là-dessus !) et je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que j'aille plus loin que les 3 premiers épisodes de la saison 1 de Arrow (il y en a peut-être qui voit déjà où va mener ce monologue). Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant : en à peine 1 semaine j'en suis à la moitié de la saison 2... Et je ship déjà le Olicity ! (ou le Oliver/Felicity) un slash HETERO siou plaît! Alors que je n'en lis généralement que lorsque le couple est secondaire (comme Scott et Allison pour TW quoi) mais là j'ai commencé à en lire et j'en décroche plus !

Et tout ça parce que mon cerveau de malade ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir une corrélation capillotractée avec le Sterek. Et attention, j'ai des arguments de choc !

1 : Lui super-héro au passé trouble, que la vie n'a pas épargné, un peu renfrogné, voulant éloigner ses proches pour les protéger et ayant des relations intimes assez conflictuelles (une fiancée qu'il a trompée avec sa sœur, ladite sœur dont il se croit responsable de la mort, une chasseuse...) et il est musclé comme pas possible et porte des attributs qui le cachent aux yeux des autres (quoi comment ça il y a une grosse différence entre une capuche et des attributs de loup-garou ?) se sent responsable de tous les malheurs des autres...

2 : Elle est informaticienne, une geek, qui n'a aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche... passe son temps à faire des recherches pour la team (meute ? comment ça à 3 c'est pas une meute ?) bave à mort sur son patron (aka Arrow), flippe à mort face au danger mais serait capable de sauter en parachute pour aller convaincre son patron de revenir de son île déserte pour faire justice, et elle est limite hyperactive et a une répartie du tonnerre quand elle ne bafouille pas ou ne part pas dans un monologue sans queue ni tête !

Avec ça déjà si vous ne voyez pas une concordance des caractères...

3 : Ils se battent tous les 2 ensembles pour protéger la ville des méchants !

J'avais d'autres arguments mais ce sont ceux-là les plus importants. Alors VIVE LE OLICITY ET VIVE LE STEREK !

* * *

 _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf._

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédais le premier, Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédais la 2e, le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Heureux l'homme qui ne voit rien**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 27 - Ne pas jouer les entremetteurs pour le shérif._

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Stiles le faisait s'habiller si classe s'ils allaient juste à leur habituel dîner de meute. Ok, c'était dans l'un des plus beaux restaurants de la ville mais avait-il vraiment besoin de la cravate ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie pour se battre avec son fils sur ce coup. D'ailleurs, il pourrait peut-être voir Stiles en tenue de soirée pour une fois. Ça en vaudrait le coup, s'il voyait ça.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en vérifiant l'I.D. de l'interlocuteur pour voir que son fils l'appelait. "Hey Stiles."

"Hey papa, nous serons un peu en retard à cause d'un bouchon en ville. Dépêche-toi et pars devant pour que Mme McCall n'ait pas à attendre seule."

"Je pars maintenant, je dois juste mettre mes chaussures."

"Tu portes la cravate ?"

"Oui Stiles, je porte la stupide cravate."

"Je te verrai quand nous y arriverons."

"Très bien gamin, bye."

Il raccrocha et descendit les escaliers, se glissant dans ses chaussures, avant de quitter la maison et de conduire jusqu'au restaurant. Il se détendit et vit Melissa sortir de sa voiture. Elle lui fit signe de la main et attendit qu'il se gare pour qu'ils puissent entrer ensemble.

Le maître d'hôtel leur sourit quand ils entrèrent. "Avez-vous une réservation ?"

"Oui, ça doit être au nom de Hale."

"Exact. Par ici."

Ils furent conduits dans la salle et assis à une petite table de seulement deux places. Le maître d'hôtel s'éloigna au moment où une serveuse arrivait pour prendre la commande des boissons.

"Je crois que nous nous sommes faits avoir."

Ils rirent tous les deux et décidèrent de profiter ensemble de la soirée. Après tout, c'était sur la carte de crédit de Derek. Ce serait franchement grossier de ne pas manger le homard.

Après deux heures et quelques en compagnie de l'autre, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Il sourit et demanda à Melissa si elle aimerait aller dîner avec lui à nouveau. Il partit avec le sourire et rentra à la maison pour trouver la meute entière, assise dans le salon, l'attendant.

"Alors c'était comment ?"

"C'était bien, nous allons dîner le week-end prochain donc vous pouvez arrêter de m'organiser des rendez-vous surprises."

Stiles fit un check avec Scott et s'assit sur les genoux de Derek.

"Cela me rappelle que nous avons pris du homard. Il avait un goût doux, comme la vengeance."

Derek renifla juste et retourna à son livre. Le shérif jeta sa cravate à Stiles et monta dans sa chambre à l'étage avec un petit sourire.

 _Loi du shérif numéro 31 - Le shérif se réserve le droit d'envoyer quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Même Derek._

Derek était habituellement l'un des hommes qui se comportait le mieux dans le groupe. Le shérif avait vraiment eu tort à son sujet l'année précédente avec tous les meurtres. S'il avait alors connu le jeune homme, même un peu, il aurait su que Derek était comme tout le monde. La vie s'était un peu trop mise en travers de son chemin et il était juste un peu brisé.

Mais certains jours, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de vouloir étrangler le gars. Derek l'avait surpris quelquefois et avait fait des choses qui le faisait se questionner sur la sécurité de leur voisinage direct. Ce n'était jamais quelque chose de spécifique, parfois Derek paniquait juste et s'en allait. Regarder Derek piquer une crise c'était comme regarder une tornade tout détruire, laissant un sillage désastreux derrière lui. Ou c'était comme regarder un enfant de trois ans qui piquait une colère. Une colère tranchante, hargneuse, renfrognée et rougeoyante.

La première fois que Derek avait cassé la télé n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une crise de colère. C'était probablement la quatrième ou la cinquième. Le shérif saturait déjà suite à une nouvelle violation de la Loi 15 et il perdit son calme. Il se dirigea vers le jeune alpha et le saisit par l'oreille.

"ÇA SUFFIT, JEUNE HOMME ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE ET RESTES-Y JUSQU'À CE QUE TU PUISSES TE COMPORTER EN ADULTE."

Il tira Derek derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la cage d'escalier. Il pointa l'étage en fronçant les sourcils. Derek sembla vouloir discuter alors il l'attrapa par l'oreille à nouveau et commença à monter les escaliers. Trois marches plus haut et Derek le dépassait avec les épaules affaissées.

"Restes dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu agisses comme un homme de ton âge."

Il redescendit l'escalier pour voir Lydia et Allison rire tranquillement.

"Quelque chose de drôle que vous aimeriez partager ?"

"Vous venez d'envoyer notre alpha dans sa chambre, c'était trop. On pensait pas qu'il était possible pour quiconque de commander Derek."

"En dehors de Stiles bien sûr."

Elles retournèrent nettoyer le désordre pendant qu'il allait dans la cuisine et se prenait une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Danny était censé faire des emplettes avec Stiles pour un pantalon qu'il pourrait facilement porter avec sa nouvelle chaussure en plâtre. Les autres garçons se cachaient probablement un moment avant d'aller chercher de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Ça lui allait. Il avait juste besoin de temps au calme. Avec seulement les filles à la maison, il pouvait se détendre un peu.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Derek était descendu et s'était excusé auprès des trois avant de partir. Le shérif ne pensait pas s'il reviendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit pour trouver Derek portant une télé. Il s'écarta et laissa l'autre homme la porter à l'intérieur et commencer à l'installer.

Scott et Jackson ramenèrent des kebabs au fromage pour tout le monde et Danny portait un Stiles complètement stone sur son dos. Quand tout le monde fut assis à table, Lydia fit un sourire mauvais.

"Le shérif a envoyé Derek dans sa chambre aujourd'hui."

Stiles avait une expression presque concernée sur le visage. "Est-ce qu'il est entré en mode Alpha Super en Rage?"

"Presque." Derek refusa de rencontrer les yeux de quelqu'un.

"Que veux-tu dire par 'presque' ?"

"Il a attrapé mon oreille et m'a traîné sur la moitié des escaliers." Les joues de Derek étaient légèrement roses et s'assombrissaient à chaque seconde qui passaient sans que personne ne réponde.

Stiles poussa un grognement en premier et tout le monde éclata de rire. Et puis, bien sûr, Stiles s'extasia, ce qui fit rire tout le monde plus fort.

La journée avait peut-être commencé lentement et eu un déroulement déroutant mais ça c'était le genre de fin de journée qu'il approuvait pour n'importe quel jour. La famille, les rires, de la bonne nourriture et un Derek Hale rougissant en bonus.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : Bien je pensais que le chapitre précédent serait le dernier mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Je reviens donc avec un petit cadeau humoristique (du moins je pense que c'est assez drôle) parce que j'ai eu quelques petites inspirations. Ne vous tordez pas dans tous les sens d'anticipation pour les prochains chapitres. Cela pourra prendre plus ou moins de temps entre chaque mise à jour. En espérant que cela vous fasse toujours sourire en lisant. C'était mon but pour la fic entière hormis le redouté chapitre 7. Mon but pour celui-ci était que chacun ressente au moins un picotement dans le nez et une boule dans la gorge.

 _Note de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : je galère un peu à trouver une fic à traduire mais s'il y en a une qui vous inspire et que vous savez que l'auteur est d'accord pour qu'on la traduise alors dites-le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire ! Sinon des titres de traduction au choix : 'Les lois de Derek' (mais j'ai toujours pas de réponse de l'auteur) 'Règles pour interagir correctement avec un sourwolf', 'Sa seule défense', 'Ai-je entendu un dollar? Cent ? Mille ?' 'Ma lune, mon homme' ou encore 'Un biscuit pour ton cœur' ? A vos votes !_


	10. Disney peut aller se faire voir

Ceci est une traduction de la fiction de TheHalfDrunkMonkey. Tout le mérite lui revient, je ne fais que vous la partager en français.

Rating : T

 _ _Remerciement aux revieweurs anonymes :__

 _ _\- Guest : Merci !__

 _-_ _ _Luzhayka (rar combinées des chapitres 7, 8 et 9):__ _Alors la dernière maladresse en date (hormis mon disque dur complètement out depuis ce soir) je me suis pété une petite veinule du pouce en passant l'aspirateur hier ! Résultat, j'ai un énorme hématome qui me prend le pouce de la pulpe du doigt jusqu'à la paume de la main... Après me faire traiter de Stiles... je prends ça comme un compliment. Et j'assume totalement la ressemblance !_ _En tout cas, j'ai beau regardé le fond de mon porte-monnaie, je n'ai pas les moyens financiers pour faire le voyage jusqu'aux USA pour kidnapper les 2 zigotos ! Dommage, j'ai même essayé de me faire sponsoriser par ma banque, ils m'ont dit que le but de ma quête ne correspondait pas à leurs critères d'acceptation pour financer un tel projet et que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister sinon ils faisaient appel à l'asile le plus proche pour me faire interner... En même temps, je comprends, mon interlocutrice était une vieille peau sans doute homophobe qui ne connaît sûrement pas la série TW et le penchant des fans pour le Sterek !_ _Que ceux qui pensent que cette version de la meute est tout simplement adorable envers Stiles, que Derek et Stiles laissent suffisamment d'indice au cours de la fic pour qu'on comprenne qu'ils sont ensemble une fois qu'on le découvre en même temps que le shérif et tout ceux qui pensent que le shérif est le véritable alpha de cette meute et que Derek peut aller à la niche (ou dans le lit de Stiles au choix) que tous ceux-ci se lèvent !... et m'aide à financer mon voyage pour les USA afin que la dernière saison finissent comme on le souhaite tous, c'est-à-dire avec un bon gros Sterek !_

* * *

Mot de la traductrice : c'est la grosse catastrophe ! Au moment de publier le dernier chapitre, le PC ne reconnaît plus mon disque dur externe, pire dès que je le branche, l'explorateur de fichiers plante ! L'HORREUR ! J'ai mes photos sur ce DDE, mes musiques, mes jeux et SURTOUT toutes mes fics publiées, mes synopsis de fics à écrire, les fics téléchargées à traduire et celles qui le sont déjà dont le dernier chapitre de 'Les lois du shérif'... Alors vu l'heure qu'il est, les magasins sont fermés, je ne peux donc tenter la solution du câble connecteur SATA. Mais voilà, je vous aime chers lecteurs, je traduis donc une 2e fois ce chapitre, rien que pour vous ! Par contre, m'en voulez pas mais la prochaine traduction ça sera pas pour tout de suite : il faut déjà que je vois si la solution du câble SATA fonctionne...

* * *

 _ _Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf.__

Disclaimer de la traductrice : moi non plus je ne possède rien : ni Teen Wolf, ni l'histoire. Si je possédais le premier, Derek se promènerait en sous-vêtements pour faire baver Stiles et si je possédais la 2e, le rating ne serait pas le même et le point de vue ne serait pas celui du Shérif (même s'il mérite quand même qu'on lui accorde plus d'attention)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Disney peut aller se faire voir**

 _Loi du shérif numéro 63 – Le shérif aime ses enfants_

Le shérif et Mélissa n'étaient jamais surpris de voir un membre de la meute sur leur palier ou dans leur salon. Scott avait pris un appartement avec Allison et Stiles avait emménager chez Derek mais la meute venait encore de temps en temps dans la maison d'enfance de Scott. La plupart du temps, ce n'était qu'une personne voulant trouver un peu de réconfort dans une des maisons symbolique de leur nouvelle famille. Parfois, c'était pour prendre des nouvelles du shérif et s'assurer que Melissa s'occupait bien de lui. D'autre fois, c'était pour des conseils. Melissa n'avait jamais interféré, préférant laisser son mari s'occuper des problèmes de meute.

Le shérif vieillissait, Stiles avait 23 ans et plus aucun membre de la meute ne vivait à Beacon Hills à cause de l'université. En rentrant un jour du travail, Stan Stilinski avait retrouvé dans son salon une Lydia légèrement agitée. Elle avait du mal à le regarder et essayait sans y arriver de prendre la parole. Après quelques minutes, elle s'était mise à pleurer et il l'enserra dans un câlin.

"Tu peux tout me dire."

Il l'entraîna sur me canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. Une demi-douzaine de mouchoirs et deux faux arrêts des lames plus tard, elle réussit à respirer profondément et à parler.

"Je n'ai pas invité mon père au mariage. Je voulais vous demander de me conduire à l'hôtel. Vous avez été un meilleur père pour moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Si vous ne voulez pas me conduire vers l'autel, je comprendrais mais acceptez au moins la danse père-fille avec moi. "

Il la rapprocha simplement de lui et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. "Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?"

"Je suis désolé, c'est bon si vous ne voulez pas ..."

"Lydia. Tu fais partie de ma famille. Je t'aime. Tu devrais savoir que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi". Il embrassa son front et la retint contre lui alors que les larmes recommençaient.

Un mois plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte du vestiaire de Lydia. Il était calme et serein alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte mais il pensa pendant une seconde que son cœur s'était arrêté quand il la vit. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

"Tu es absolument magnifique."

Elle l'était vraiment. Sa robe couleur crème, sans manches et dont le bas touchait le sol était incroyable. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés dans un chignon élégant et un voile, relié à une tiare, était posé sur sa tête. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse. À ses yeux, elle l'était.

Une fois que les demoiselles d'honneur et les garçons d'honneur furent entrés dans l'église pour se tenir aux côtés de Jackson, il tendit son bras pour que Lydia le prenne. Il la regarda intensément dès le premier pas.

"Nous t'aimons. Nous t'aimons tous."

"Je vous aime aussi."

Il releva la tête en passant par la porte et commença descendre la nef vers l'autel. Jackson avait l'air hébété alors qu'il regardait sa future femme. Allison et Stiles rayonnaient pour leurs compagnons de meute. Même Derek avait un sourire heureux sur son visage.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de décrire la cérémonie, c'était parfait et les mots ne lui rendraient jamais justice. Il se tenait à côté de Melissa et de la mère de Lydia, tous les trois pleurant à des degrés différents. Leurs bébés grandissaient et progressaient.

Tout le monde s'était dirigé vers la réception et il avait simplement ri de l'enthousiasme de la meute. Quand tout le monde eut trouvé sa place, il se tint debout et regarda Jackson glisser avec Lydia autour de la piste de danse. Il ne les avait jamais vus si heureux. Quand la première chanson se finit, il s'avança pour prendre la main de Lydia. Il valsa sur la piste avec sa fille de substitution qui était de nouveau en larmes.

"J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joie".

"C'est le cas. Je le promets. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse dans ma vie."

Il la remit à Jackson et dansa avec Melissa alors qu'il regardait les autres membres de la meute danser ensemble. Scott et Allison dansaient tranquillement, serrés l'un contre l'autre tandis que Derek murmurait dans l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'ils tournaient autour. Danny était avec son petit-ami actuel, Alex, dansant doucement au rythme de la musique. Il était tellement heureux, c'était sa famille. Dans son esprit, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Quelques fois, Elizabeth lui manquait mais la plupart du temps il était content d'avoir Melissa dans sa vie et gagné une famille énorme.

Lentement, tout le monde s'assit aux tables et la nourriture fut servie. Même si Danny aurait été le le meilleur choix, ce fut Stiles qui se tint debout pour porter un toast. Le shérif regarda son fils avec des yeux humides.

"Je voudrais féliciter Jackson et Lydia. Vous êtes deux de mes amis les plus proches depuis près d'une décennie et je suis tellement heureux que vous avez finalement franchi le pas. À Lydia, ma brillante et magnifique sœur d'adoption. Je te souhaite que du bonheur et j'espère que tu feras de Jackson ton esclave. "

Il fit une pause pour rire et continua.

"Pour Jackson, presque frère tout en muscle et sans cervelle. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un de mieux pour Lydia, alors tu ne l'es. Mais, au cas où, tu devras la traiter comme une princesse. Lui dire que tu l'aimes tous les jours, ne jamais la faire pleurer, et surtout ... Fais-lui toujours savoir qu'elle est la femme la plus incroyable que tu aies jamais rencontré."

Il s'arrêta pour se racler la gorge et essuyer ses yeux. Derek mit une main dans son dos pour le réconforter et il reprit.

"Personne dans notre petite famille disparate ne pourrait être plus heureux pour vous. Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur que le monde peut vous donner et nous voulons que vous sachiez que, peu importe à quelle distance vous vous trouvez, vous aurez toujours une maison pour vous accueillir avec nous en tant qu'amis et famille. Nous vous aimons."

Stiles leva son verre et but avec un certain nombre d'invités aux yeux humides. Après avoir mangé le repas et que le gâteau ait été servi, et qu'ils se soient rempli la panse, ils dansèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, Stiles eut droit la première danse avec Lydia et ils se serrèrent fort.

"Je suis contente que mon maquillage soit waterproof parce que ton discours me l'aurait complètement ruiné sinon."

"C'est le jour de ton mariage. Tout le monde aurait compris."

"Attends voir, toi. Je vais te faire pleurer le jour de votre mariage pour me venger."

Le shérif se mit à rire en les entendant alors qu'il les filmait. Il aimait vraiment tous ses enfants. Même les fous.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre de l'auteur : J'avais les yeux humides tout le temps où je tapais ce chapitre à l'ordinateur. Ne me jugez pas, j'ai des problèmes paternel. Notamment le manque de celui-ci. J'ai ressenti le besoin de faire cette mise à jour depuis quelques chapitres (ndlt : j'avoue j'ai pas trop compris où voulais en venir l'auteur). J'ai pensé que ça vous plairait. Mon but avec ce chapitre était de vous émouvoir un peu. Peut-être même vous faire pleurer. DES LARMES DE JOIES BIEN SÛR !

 _Note de fin de fic de la traductrice : Voilà ! C'est fini... Je suis triste... snif j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire partager cette traduction ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! J'espère à très vite pour une nouvelle traduction (j'ai d'ailleurs choisi parmi tous les titres proposés au chapitre précédent, je l'ai commencée également mais j'ai perdu tout mon travail comme je le disais dans mot petit mot en début de chapitre) qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite sauf si j'arrive à régler mon petit problème de DDE. A bientôt ! Bises sincères. Celikwi_


End file.
